


Der Elbische Patient [LESEPROBE]

by Pixel_Park



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2, Original Work
Genre: Ableism, Action & Romance, Class Differences, Dragons, Drama & Romance, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, High Fantasy, Homosexuality, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Martial Arts, Medical, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Steampunk, Strong Female Characters, Tragic Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Park/pseuds/Pixel_Park
Summary: Es ist Krieg. Unerbittlich reißen die gegnerischen Magier mehr und mehr Teile von Klaras Heimatland an sich, um ihre Feinde, die Menschen, zu vernichten. Gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden – Menschen sowie Magiern – kämpft die behinderte Heilerin für ein Leben jenseits von Vorurteilen und Hass. Klara verabscheut Gewalt, aber ihre Wahlfamilie verteidigt sie sogar in den Schlachten.In einem Gefecht trifft sie auf Kronprinz Iònatan, den Anführer der feindlichen Armee. Er findet in ihr eine so rätselhafte wie unerwartete Gegnerin, denn Klara kontert jeden seiner Zauber. Frustriert sucht der Elb nach einem Druckmittel, um das Land endgültig zu unterwerfen, wird dabei aber von einem Fluch getroffen. Als er im Sterben liegt, kann ihn nur noch eine Person retten: Klara.Ein Drama über zwei Feinde, die sich trotz allem lieben, über Freundschaft, die Vorurteile überwindet, und darüber hinaus ein »Fantasy-Arztroman« mit einer unschlagbaren Frauenquote.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> +++ NEWS +++  
> ACHTUNG: (08. Dezember 2018) Meine Geschichte "Der Elbische Patient" bleibt nur noch bis zum 13. 12.18 online. Ich habe dafür einen Verlag gefunden :-D (den Bundeslurchverlag und dort wird es voraussichtlich im Frühjahr 2019 erscheinen) und trete dem meine Rechte dafür ab. Danach wird hier nur noch eine Leseprobe stehen und ich widme mich einer anderen Geschichte (Kael x Magina). 
> 
> Vielen Dank an alle, die mich auf dem Weg zum eigenen Buch mit ihren Reviews und Mails, Tipps und freundlichen Worten unterstützt haben! Ihr werdet in der Danksagung erwähnt werden!  
> +++ NEWS ENDE +++
> 
> Hallo an alle,
> 
> dies ist meine erste selbstgeschriebene Geschichte und ich bin ziemlich aufgeregt!  
> Irgendwie wusste ich nicht genau, was für eine Kategorie ich dafür wählen sollte - eigentlich ist das ganze eher eine eigenständige High Fantasy Geschichte mit spärlichen Elementen aus Dota2 (Antimage/Invoker). Die meisten der Hauptpersonen sind rein fiktiv.
> 
> Ich habe diese Geschichte geschrieben, weil ich Fantasy sehr mag, aber davon genervt bin, dass viel zu oft (gender-)stereotype Charaktere verwendet werden. Ich hatte keine Lust mehr auf Geschichten mit wunderschönen, passiven Frauen und edlen Elben und rein heteronormativen Liebesgeschichten und dem ewig epischen Kampf von Gut und Böse. Ich habe auch schon zu viele Young Adult Fantasy Romane mit dem unerfahrenen, jungen, "ganz normalen" Mädchen gelesen, das ins Abenteuer geworfen wird und sich als Prinzessin/Magierin entpuppt. Meine Charaktere sind alle seit mehr als einer Dekade volljährig.  
> Keine Sorge, diese Geschichte wird trotzdem richtig schön kitschig :-) und trieft über vor Pathos. Ich würde mich sehr über Anregungen von Euch freuen, denn ich möchte dazulernen!  
> Ich hoffe, es macht Euch Spaß sie zu lesen!  
> Eine kleine Bemerkung vorweg: In der Geschichte kommen Elben und Zauberer (also Wesen, die aussehen wie Menschen, aber zaubern können) vor. Die allgemeine Bezeichnung für beides ist: "Magier".  
> Meine Elben ähneln phänotypisch denen Tolkiens, haben aber eine menschenähnliche Lebensspanne und sind auch nicht nur in Wäldern mit dem Bogen in der Hand anzutreffen. Die meisten von ihnen können zaubern.
> 
> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
> TRIGGERWARNUNGEN:  
> \-- Es kommen physische und psychische Gewalt vor, allerdings bin ich kein Fan von Gore und möchte die Gewalt auch definitiv nicht verherrlichen. Es gibt Folter, wenn auch nicht explizit dargestellt, Ableismus, Rassismus und Homophobie. Allerdings gibt es auch positive Lebensentwürfe, Freundschaft und Fluff, um das Ganze wieder auszugleichen.  
> \-- In zwei Szenen kommt selbstverletzendes Verhalten (in dem Fall Ritzen) vor!  
> \-- Sexualisierte Gewalt kommt NICHT vor, so sehr meine Welt auch finster, rassistisch und kriegsgebeutelt ist -- es ist und bleibt eine Gesellschaft mit schwach matriarchalen Strukturen, somit wird Macht auch nicht durch derartige Handlungen ausgedrückt/verfestigt.
> 
> Wenn Euch mehr erwähnenswerte Trigger beim Lesen auffallen, dann schreibt mir bitte einen Kommentar, ich bessere das dann aus!  
> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
>    
> Die Karte der magischen Welt (vielen Dank Iasanara für Deine Mühe!):
> 
>    
> [](https://imgur.com/cTMirtC)

Fèalyra Ryunòr war umringt von lachenden Gesichtern, einzig sie selbst lachte nicht aufrichtig mit. Die Elbin konnte ihr eigenes Fest nicht genießen, zu tief hatten sich die Sorgen in sie gegraben.

Langsam schritt sie über die Festwiese. Wann immer jemand sie streifte, verbeugte sie oder er sich höflich vor ihr, und Fèalyra nickte freundlich.

Sie feierten auf einer Lichtung, von alten Eichen umgeben. Zwischen den Bäumen hatten sie bunte Bänder gespannt, an denen die Wappen der elbischen Familien leise im Wind schaukelten, das Sonnenlicht brach sich sanft in den maigrünen Wipfeln.

Rechts von ihr stand ein Tisch, an dem viele Elben und Elbinnen saßen. Klirrend stießen sie ihre Weinkelche gegeneinander. »Auf die Kapitulation der Menschen!«

Links von ihr jubelten einige Magier: »Finistère, Finistère!«

Das hier war _ihre_ große Stunde. Aber sie spürte eine nagende Unruhe in sich, die langsam immer stärker wurde.

Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und sie zuckte zusammen. Sie drehte sich um und sah in Àlmons warme Augen.

»Na, wie geht es meiner Königin?«

Fèalyra schüttelte leicht den Kopf. »Nenn‘ mich nicht so. Das ist ein Menschentitel – wir werden uns andere Worte dafür ausdenken, jetzt wo wir endlich unser eigenes Reich haben.«

Er murmelte etwas Zustimmendes und zog sie an sich heran. Seine Hände wanderten liebevoll über ihren Rücken. »Du bist angespannt. Macht dir unser Sieg so große Angst?«

Sie schaute ihm in die Augen. »Nein. Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden ein wunderbares Land aufbauen!«

Er lächelte. »Finistère – das Land am Ende der Welt. Was für ein schöner Name für ein Zauberreich! Hier werden unsere Kinder in Freiheit aufwachsen und glücklich sein.«

Fèalyra hatte das Bild ihrer jüngsten Tochter Liràna vor Augen. Wegen des Festes war die Kleine so aufgeregt gewesen, dass sie Àlmon und sie bereits lange vor Sonnenaufgang geweckt hatte. Liràna wäre dann bei der Zeremonie vor Schläfrigkeit fast vom Stuhl gerutscht, wenn Àlmon sie nicht aufgefangen und unter ihrem lautstarken Protest ins Bett getragen hätte.

 _Was für eine Welt hinterlasse ich ihr?_ Fèalyra fröstelte und rückte näher an Àlmon.

Gemeinsam blickten sie sich um. Es wurde eine wilde Melodie gespielt und die meisten der Feiernden hatten jetzt angefangen zu tanzen. Bunte Röcke wirbelten, überall wurde getuschelt und gekichert.

Àlmon seufzte. »Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir noch einmal so ausgelassen feiern könnten, nach allem, was die Menschen uns angetan haben.« Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr. »Wieso bist du nur so traurig?«

Fèalyra bedachte Àlmon mit einem langen Blick. Ihn konnte sie nicht täuschen, dafür kannte er sie zu gut. Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin und sagte leise: »Àlmon, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen. Bitte komm mit.«

Er ergriff ihre Hand und sie führte ihn auf die Wiese, auf der die Pferde standen. Mit einer raschen Handbewegung ließ sie ihre beiden Pferde magisch satteln und sie stiegen auf. Àlmon drückte die Fersen in die Flanken seiner Stute und folgte Fèalyra, die ihren Rappen schnell weg von der Musik zu einem Hügel trieb.

Als sie auf der Kuppe angekommen waren, ging die Sonne fast schon unter.

Àlmon brachte sein Pferd neben ihr zum Stehen und sah sie aufmerksam an. »Wieso hast du mich hier hingeführt?«

Sie streckte ihren Arm aus und wies auf das Land vor sich. »Was siehst du?«

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. »Dinstermor.«

Sie nickte. »Und jetzt schau genauer hin.«

Er kniff seine Elbenaugen zusammen und ließ den Blick bis zum Horizont schweifen. Dichte Rauchschwaden verdeckten seine Sicht, deshalb erkannte er nur schemenhaft, was vor ihm lag. Aber das, was er sah, tat seinen Augen weh.

Seine ehemalige Heimat hatte sich in ein trostloses, karstiges Land verwandelt. Kein Grün war sichtbar, dafür aber viele schwarze, ausgebrannte Flächen, von denen noch Rauch aufstieg. Zerstörte Häuser, verkohlte Baumstümpfe.

Er drehte sich zu Fèalyra. »Die Menschen haben teuer bezahlt, für das, was sie uns angetan haben.«

»Sieh nach links.« Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Er tat wie gebeten und zuckte zusammen. Eine Gruppe Drachen flog über das verödete Land. Sie waren kilometerweit weg, aber selbst über diese Distanz wirkten sie einschüchternd, mit ihren riesigen schwarzen Schwingen und den spitzen Zacken auf ihren Rücken.

Er wandte sich wieder ihr zu. »Sie fliegen immer noch? Trotz der Kapitulation?«

Fèalyra nickte langsam. Dann schloss sie die Augen. »Àlmon. Ich … ich kann sie nicht mehr aufhalten.«

»Aber dein Drachenblut … hören sie nicht darauf?«

Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

Àlmon war blass geworden und atmete schwer.

Fèalyra schaute zurück nach unten, auf das rauchende Land. »Ich habe Angst, dass sie ganz Dinstermor zerstören.« Ihre Hände krampften sich um die Zügel und sie seufzte tief. »Vielleicht war es falsch, sie zu rufen.«

Er löste sanft ihre Hand vom Zügel und drückte sie. »Sag‘ das nicht. Ohne dich und deine Drachen hätten die Menschen uns alle vernichtet, über kurz oder lang. Es geschieht ihnen nur recht, wenn das hier ihr Verderben ist.«

»Nein, Àlmon. Das, was jetzt passiert, das hat niemand verdient, selbst unsere ärgsten Feinde nicht! Ich befürchte, dass dies furchtbare Konsequenzen für uns alle haben wird.«

Schweigend sahen sie dem letzten der vorbeifliegenden Drachen nach, bis er am Horizont nur noch als kleines Pünktchen sichtbar war.

Der Himmel färbte sich feuerrot.

Fèalyra ballte ihre Hand zur Faust. »Ich habe vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht. Aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass so etwas nie wieder passiert!«

Entschlossen blickte sie gen Dinstermor, hinein in das Inferno der Drachen. Am Horizont brannte die Welt.


	2. Prolog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mehr als achtzig Jahre später...**

Die Kämpfe liefen nicht gut in letzter Zeit. Iònatan ließ den Blick über das Schlachtfeld schweifen. Überall waren die roten Banner seiner Armee mit dem feuerspeienden Drachen zu sehen, und nur manchmal blitzte das Gelb der Feinde daraus hervor. Trotzdem verloren sie ein Gefecht nach dem anderen und Iònatan begriff nicht warum.

Er hatte seine Feinde genau beobachtet. Die meisten von ihnen wirkten einfache, kraftlose Zauber und kämpften ungeschickt. Sie schienen den Kriegern und Kriegerinnen, die er über die letzten Jahre hinweg ausgebildet hatte, in allen Belangen unterlegen zu sein.

_Wir sind in der Überzahl – und sie sind unfähig! Wieso machen sie es uns so schwer?_

Iònatan riss sich los und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das aktuelle Geschehen. Er runzelte die Stirn. »Ellington!«, rief er. »So wird das nichts!«

Sir Ellington, der gerade einen vernichtenden Zauber werfen wollte, zuckte zusammen. Iònatan materialisierte sich neben ihm.

»Immer erst kontrollieren, dann zerstören«, sagte er und deutete auf eine Magierin und einen Elben des gegnerischen Lagers. »Sehen Sie: Als Erstes einen Tornado, der sie in der Luft hält« – dabei führte er gelangweilt eine Handbewegung aus, die die beiden hilflos durch die Luft wirbeln ließ – »und dann einen Zerstörungszauber!« In dem Moment, in dem sie auf dem Boden landeten, setzte er alles in Brand.

Um sich den hässlichen Anblick zu ersparen, schaute er schnell zu Sir Ellington. »Merken Sie sich das!« Kopfschüttelnd materialisierte er sich zurück zu seinem Aussichtspunkt.

Dort nahm er den Helm ab und wuschelte mit einer Hand durch seine verschwitzten Haare. Er betrachtete kurz die feine Schmiedearbeit – der Helm war einem Drachenkopf nachempfunden, passend zu Iònatans Rüstung, die aus vielen übereinandergelegten Drachenschuppen aus glänzendem Metall bestand.

Seufzend drückte er sich den Helm wieder auf den Kopf und zog die Rüstung zurecht. _Ich hätte dieses warme, schwere Ding überhaupt nicht anlegen brauchen, so unfähig, wie sie sich alle hier geben_ , dachte er.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie eine seiner Kriegerinnen hinterrücks von einem massiven Magier mit dem Schwert angegriffen wurde. Er lachte fast über die plumpe Attacke. _Da sind dir wohl die Ideen ausgegangen, du Stümper!_

Schnell warf er den Mann mit einer Schockwelle zu Boden.

»Akàri, Eiszauber!«, rief er. Miss Akàri tat wie geheißen und nickte ihm dankend zu, als sich das Eis zischend in den Krieger grub, aber Iònatan wandte sich wortlos ab.

Heute hatte er anderes zu tun, als _Zaubertipps_ zu geben. Heute wollte er eine Stadt einnehmen.

Nuòvi, die Stadt, die sie belagerten, hatte einen hohen Anteil an Menschen, also magie-unbegabten Wesen. Unfähig, Zauber zu wirken, waren die meisten von ihnen für die feindlichen Magier in Schlachten wie dieser keine große Hilfe.

Im Gegenteil, Iònatan versuchte in den Kämpfen meist, den Fokus auf die wehrlosen Menschen zu richten, um die Verteidigungsstrategie der Feinde zu brechen.

Allerdings waren die Menschen meist schon lange aus Städten und Dörfern geflohen, wenn seine Armee bis dorthin vorgedrungen war.

Dieses Mal jedoch hatten sie die Bewohner mit ihrem Angriff überrascht, und die Menschen waren hinter den Stadtmauern eingekesselt.

Iònatan hatte diese Schwachstelle genutzt, und ließ Nuòvi seit einigen Wochen belagern. Die Strategie schien aufzugehen, denn laut seinen Spähern wurden die Nahrungsmittel hinter den Mauern langsam knapp.

Heute früh waren feindliche Truppen aus der Hauptstadt Aomòris über seine Armee hergefallen.

 _Eine Verzweiflungstat_ , schätzte Iònatan.

Nach dem langen Einerlei der letzten Wochen war er fast froh über die Abwechslung.

»Einerlei« beschrieb sein Leben hier treffend, die meiste Zeit verbrachte er damit, im Zeltlager auszuharren und auf eine Regung der Aomòri zu warten. Selten kam er raus, aber wenn er es doch tat, vergällte es ihm die Laune: Die karstige Landschaft Aomòris mit ihren felsigen Bergausläufern, über die ununterbrochen Wind und Regen peitschte, war das hässlichste, was er seit langem zu sehen bekommen hatte. Alles hier war schmutzig-braun und grau und das jetzt, wo der Frühling kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt stand.

_Wir sollten hier endlich Erfolge feiern, ich habe keine Lust, den halben Frühling in diesem Sumpf festzustecken!_

Sein Blick fiel auf Sir Ellington, und was er sah, ließ ihn innerlich aufstöhnen. _Begreift dieser Stümper denn überhaupt gar nichts?_

»Ellington, was habe ich Ihnen gesagt?«, bellte er.

Sir Ellington hob beide Hände. »Ich habe genau das befolgt, was –«

Iònatan schnaubte verächtlich. »Ein letztes Mal. Erst einen Tornado …«, wieder vollzog er die gelangweilte Handbewegung. »Und dann …« Er stockte.

Der Tornado hatte Ellingtons Gegnerin nicht erwischt.

_Bei allen Drachen! So etwas ist mir seit Jahren nicht mehr passiert._

Er wiederholte die Handbewegung, diesmal mit mehr Konzentration. Immer noch ohne Effekt.

Iònatan konnte es nicht fassen. Schnell probierte er einen anderen Zauber, wieder ohne Erfolg.

»Genau das meinte ich!«, rief Sir Ellington. »Diese Zauberin ist resistent!«

Iònatan verdrehte die Augen. _Der Depp hat ganz schön viel Meinung für so wenig Ahnung._

Er gab das Zaubern auf und beobachtete die Frau stattdessen. Sie wirkte überfordert, ihre Zauber plump und kraftlos, ihre Reflexe träge. Es kostete Sir Ellington kaum Mühe, ihre albernen Attacken abzuwehren, und dieser war nicht gerade der begnadetste aller Zauberer.

 _Sie ist nicht der Grund … irgendjemand muss ihr helfen._ Ein Schrei riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. »Menschen gesichtet! Sie versuchen zu fliehen!«

Iònatan drehte den Kopf. _Deshalb sind die Truppen heute hier! Sie wollen die Menschen retten!_

Raven, eine seiner besten Kriegerinnen, materialisierte sich neben ihm. »Mylord? Sie versuchen, die Menschen durch einen unterirdischen Gang nach draußen zu bringen. Kiovàn hat sie entdeckt!«

 _Ihr wollt uns wohl austricksen. Aber das lasse ich euch nicht durchgehen!_ Er straffte die Schultern. »Führ‘ mich dorthin!«

Es würde den Leuten Aomòris den Rest geben, wenn sie die Menschen fangen könnten, waren doch viele Menschen und Magier in diesem Gebiet miteinander liiert.

Bei dem Gedanken daran wurde ihm übel. _Haben diese Magier denn alles vergessen?_

Alle Vorfahren bis hin zu den Großeltern dieser Menschen hatten ihre Hände im Blut tausender Magier und Magierinnen gefärbt.

 _So etwas lässt sich doch nicht verzeihen … wie können sie sich nur zu solchen Kreaturen hingezogen fühlen?_ Er schauderte.

Er folgte Raven, die schnellen Schrittes vom Schlachtfeld weg auf ein kleines Wäldchen zusteuerte. _Selbst die Wälder hier sind trostlos,_ fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf.

Kiovàn erwartete sie neben einer hohen Tanne. Zuerst erkannte Iònatan in der diesigen Dunkelheit unter den Bäumen nicht viel, aber dann bemerkte er, dass sich an einer Stelle der Boden öffnete.

Er schaute zu Raven. »Ist das der Ausgang?«

»Ja, Mylord.« Sie deutete eine Verbeugung an.

Iònatan lachte leise. »Sehr gut! Gute Arbeit, ihr beiden! Ich werde Lady Ryunòr melden, dass ihr eine Beförderung verdient habt! Nehmt die Menschen gefangen – vielleicht taugen sie noch für etwas in den Verhandlungen.«

Mit den Menschen Nuòvis als Gefangene würden sie die Aomòri so erschüttern, dass sie mit etwas Glück freiwillig die Waffen streckten. Sollten diese jedoch versuchen, die Menschen zu verteidigen, dann würde ein großer Teil ihrer Armee die Front dafür aufgeben – und so seinen Truppen den Weg in die Stadt frei machen.

 _So oder so, für uns ist beides ein Gewinn_ , dachte er.

Um kein Risiko einzugehen, überwachte Iònatan die geplante Gefangennahme. Er stellte sich neben den Ausgang und beobachtete, wie Raven und Kiovàn ihre Truppen positionierten, um die flüchtenden Menschen abzufangen. Eine langweilige Prozedur.

Er schloss kurz die Augen und stellte sich vor, wie sich der kristallblaue Fluss Luìngawa durch die satten Auen seiner Heimat, Ryumàr, schlängelte. Jetzt war dort die Zeit, in der die Birken austrieben und die Sumpfdotterblumen und Ranunkeln gelbe und rote Teppiche bildeten.

 _Wenn das hier gelingt, dann bin ich in wenigen Tagen wieder zu Hause_ , dachte er.

Plötzlich spürte er ein merkwürdiges, magisches Gefühl, das seinen gesamten Körper elektrisierte. Irgendjemand schien gerade mächtige Zauber zu wirken und brachte das Energiefeld der gesamten Umgebung zum Vibrieren. Das Gefühl war nicht unangenehm, aber fremdartig, und das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Er überlegte fieberhaft. Weder auf seiner Seite noch von den Feinden kannte er jemanden mit einer so starken magischen Signatur.

 _Kaèl Sunstrider wäre dazu vielleicht in der Lage_ … Dieses Energiefeld war jedoch definitiv nicht dem Elben zuzuordnen, dafür kannte er Kaèls Art zu zaubern schon zu lange.

 _Woher kommt diese magische Präsenz?_ Er drehte sich, um die Quelle auszumachen. _Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Vielleicht ist das sogar der Grund dafür, dass wir unsere Kämpfe verlieren._

Es war an der Zeit, etwas zu tun!

Er schaute zu Raven. »Schafft ihr das hier allein?« Sie nickte und er materialisierte sich zurück zum Schlachtfeld. Dort angelangt schloss er die Augen und navigierte nur mit seinen magischen Sinnen über den Acker, immer der Energie folgend.

Die meisten seiner Gegner gaben ihm ohne Widerstand den Weg frei. Er spürte eine Attacke. »Jämmerlich!« Mit einer genervten Handbewegung schleuderte er, ohne seine Augen zu öffnen, die Angreiferin gegen einen Baum. Sie interessierte ihn nicht, er hatte jetzt wichtigere Ziele.

Mittlerweile durchlief das fremdartige Gefühl seinen Körper in Wellen.

 _Wer immer du bist, was immer du tust, bald habe ich dich!_ , dachte er.

Plötzlich hörte er aus dem Wäldchen einen Schrei – _Beim Drachen! Diese Narren wollen jetzt die Menschen retten!_ Er materialisierte sich, ohne zu zögern, zum unterirdischen Durchgang zurück – Raven lag dort reglos auf der Seite.

 _Verdammt!_ , dachte er. _Nicht sie!_ Er stellte sich schützend vor sie, die Hände bereit zum Feuern.

Aus dem Halbdunkel glühte ihm ein weißes Augenpaar entgegen, und bevor Iònatan darauf reagieren konnte, trat Kaèl aus dem Durchgang. Seine platinblonden, langen Haare hatte er glatt hinter seine Elbenohren gekämmt und er war in ein offensichtlich sehr, sehr teures, dunkel-purpurnes Kriegsgewand gehüllt. _Das passt zu dem Schönling,_ dachte Iònatan. Der Elb strahlte eine starke magische Energie aus, und seine ganze Körperhaltung drückte Arroganz und Überlegenheit aus.

»Kaèl Sunstrider – wie _schön_ , ich hatte gerade an dich gedacht!«

Kaèls Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. »Iònatan Ryunòr. Es gibt Kriegsrechte, an die selbst du dich halten solltest! Zivilisten zu töten ist ein absolutes Tabu! Wenn du es noch einmal versuchst, werde ich nicht so nett mit ihr umgehen!«

Iònatan schaute zu Raven. Ihr Gesicht war blutüberströmt und ihr rechter Arm stand in einem ungesunden Winkel ab, aber sie atmete. Die Wut stieg in ihm hoch. »Du mieser Verräter wagst es, das Blut einer _adeligen_ Magierin zu vergießen, nur um eine Gruppe Menschen« – er spuckte das Wort beinahe aus – »zu retten? Hat das Exil deinen Verstand ausgelöscht, Sunstrider?«

Kaèl funkelte ihn an. »Ganz im Gegenteil, er hat erst wieder eingesetzt, seit ich meine Ruhe von euch degenerierten Mördern habe! Wie feige ihr alle seid – die anzugreifen, die sich am wenigsten wehren können. Du bist ein widerliches Monster, Ryunòr!«

Sollte er Kaèl sofort töten oder ihn nur lähmen und gefangen nehmen lassen?

Schon fuhr Kaèl fort: »Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst – die Stadt sollte evakuiert sein, und meine Aufgabe hier beendet! Auf Nimmerwiedersehen!« Mit diesen Worten materialisierte er sich weg.

Iònatan ballte seine Fäuste. Er hätte Kaèl töten können. So mächtig dieser Elb auch war, Iònatan hatte sich eingehender mit Zerstörungszaubern beschäftigt, und niemand reichte ihm auf diesem Gebiet das Wasser. Dennoch hatte er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gezögert. Sei es wegen Kaèls Familienabstammung oder ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit – es war eine Schwäche, die er sich in Zukunft nicht mehr erlauben durfte. So konnte er keinen Krieg gewinnen.

Zu allem Überfluss hatte er so auch die Richtung des merkwürdigen Energiefeldes verloren.

 _Immerhin_ _lebt Raven noch_ , dachte er. Sie brauchten die fähige Kämpferin in den weiteren Schlachten.

Iònatan schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich auf seine magischen Sinne zu konzentrieren. Langsam drang die nagende Kraft zurück in sein Bewusstsein, vom vordergründigen Kriegsgetümmel fast verdeckt.

 _Hab‘ ich dich_ , triumphierte er.

Mit geschlossenen Augen folgte er den feinen, elektrischen Vibrationen. Er war so konzentriert, dass er, ohne auszuweichen, über die herumliegenden Leichen hinweg stieg. Die Haare auf seinen Unterarmen stellten sich auf. Er musste nahe sein.

Iònatan öffnete die Augen und sah eine Frau, die gerade einen Zauber wirkte. _Sie ist die Ursache._

Die Frau war so auf ihren Zauber konzentriert, dass sie Iònatan nicht bemerkte. Sie war klein, zierlich gebaut, hatte leuchtend rote Haare und eine schiefe, große _Hexennase_. Sie trug ein paar Lederplatten, die ungeschickt zusammengenäht wirkten, nicht wie eine eigens für sie geschneiderte Rüstung.

 _Dem Aussehen nach also eine vom Fußvolk_ , dachte er. _Wieso strahlt sie dann eine so intensive Energie aus_? Er beobachtete sie genauer. Ihr kantiges Gesicht war vor Anstrengung verzerrt. _Was zaubert sie da_? Diese Art von Magie war ihm unbekannt.

Sie vollführte eine gezielte, explosive Bewegung und sandte einen grünen Blitz auf einen der ihr verbündeten Soldaten. Dieser wurde von zwei von Iònatans besten Leuten attackiert, widerstand aber beiden Angriffen scheinbar mühelos. Iònatan kniff die Augen zusammen. _Wie hat er das überlebt?_

Einer der Zauber, mit dem sie ihn getroffen hatten, war ein Todesfluch, und Iònatan kannte die Handbewegung, die notwendig war, um ihn zu parieren. Das hatte der Mann definitiv nicht getan.

Er schaute zu der Zauberin. _Ist es möglich, eine Attacke über so große Entfernungen zu kontern_? Ihm war nichts dergleichen bekannt. Es lag jedoch immer noch ein grünes, kaum sichtbares Glimmen auf dem Soldaten. Grün, genau wie der Zauber, den die Frau gewirkt hatte.

 _Ein Schutzschild!_ Iònatan ballte die Faust. _Sie war es – sie hat alle meine Zauber blockiert!_

In dem Moment drehte sie ihren Kopf zu ihm, und ihre merkwürdig nicht zueinander passenden Augen erfassten ihn. Sie weiteten sich in der Erkenntnis, wer dort vor ihr stand.

Iònatan schaltete sofort. Wer auch immer sie war, und was auch immer sie tat – er würde sie stoppen.

Mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung warf er einen Meteor nach ihr, den sie mit nur einer Hand fernhielt. Mit der anderen wirkte sie immer noch einen ihrer Schildzauber auf den Verbündeten.

Er wurde wütend. Wie konnte sie es wagen, ihm, den Kronprinzen von Finistère, so wenig Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. _Du bist jetzt schon tot, Hexe!_ Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Wut und ließ die Erde vor ihr explodieren. Sie entkam – knapp – mit einem Satz zur Seite. Er nutzte ihre Ablenkung, um vor sie zu springen. Im Sprung zückte er seine Klinge und zielte auf ihren Hals.

Auf einmal klirrte Metall auf Metall. »Das lässt du schön bleiben, du Gockel!«

Eine unerwartete Bewegung, und Iònatan hatte die Waffe verloren. Er starrte entsetzt in die purpurnen Augen von Magina, dem Antimage. Dieser sah furchteinflößend aus, mit seinen beiden violett blitzenden, halbkreisförmigen Klingen. In sein Gesicht hatte er, dazu passend, violette Kriegsbemalung tätowieren lassen, und unter seiner Rüstung lugten die von zahlreichen Kämpfen gestählten Oberarmmuskeln hervor.

 _Verdammt!_ Iònatan hatte wie ein Anfänger vor Wut vergessen, auf den Rest seiner Umgebung zu achten. _Aber wer hätte gedacht, dass der beste gegnerische Krieger eine so offensichtlich unzureichend ausgerüstete Zauberin verteidigt._

Er materialisierte sich drei Meter nach hinten und erzeugte eine Schockwelle, die den Antimage auf Abstand hielt. »Sei froh, dass du bis jetzt nicht in meinem Fokus warst, du Ratte. Aber das wird sich ab sofort ändern!«

Iònatan warf ein paar Blitze in Maginas Richtung, die dieser mit seinen leuchtenden Klingen parierte _. Beim Drachen, der Kerl ist nicht umsonst auf unserer Feindesliste ganz oben!_

Er versuchte es mit einem starken Betäubungszauber, der aber zu seiner Frustration keinerlei Effekt auf den Antimage hatte. _Verdammt, dabei ist der Kerl nicht mal ausgewichen! Aber warte nur, diesmal entkommst du mir nicht!_

Der Antimage, dieser Mörder, war zu lange ungestraft auf freiem Fuß. Vor einigen Jahren hatte er Iònatans kleinen Cousin, Abraxas, im Kampf erwischt und getötet. Er war das einzige Kind seiner Tante gewesen, sie trug seit diesem Tag nur noch weiß und ließ niemanden mehr an sich heran. Iònatan hatte Abraxas gemocht, sie waren in ihrer Jugend öfters zusammen mit Kanu und Zelt unterwegs gewesen, hatten die wilden Flüsse im Süden des Landes erkundet und dabei erste Erfahrungen mit bewusstseinserweiternden Tränken gesammelt. Er lächelte matt. Eine schöne Zeit war das gewesen.

Nach dem Mord hing das Phantombild des Antimages wochenlang mit dem Hinweis auf hohes Kopfgeld in allen öffentlichen Ämtern, aber von dem Widerling fehlte jede Spur. Und jetzt kämpfte dieser Mörder auf Seiten der Menschenliebhaber aus Aomòri – wie passend!

Die Wut half ihm, seine Kraft zu bündeln. Er ließ die Erde unter Magina explodieren und es riss einen gewaltigen Krater in den Boden. Aber auch hierauf hatte der Widerling eine Antwort: Er sprang mit einem riesigen Satz zur Seite. Iònatan kannte diese Technik schon – der Antimage hatte irgendwann gelernt, zu »blinken«, eine Bewegungsart, die Iònatan zuvor nie bei einem Menschen gesehen hatte. Dabei überbrückte er instantan erstaunlich weite Distanzen – so wie beim Materialisieren, aber eher einem Sprung ähnlich. Dies nutzte er, um Zaubern auszuweichen oder wie aus dem Nichts vor seinen Feinden – also Magiern – aufzutauchen, um ihnen mit seinen scharfen Klingen die Kehle zu durchschneiden.

Iònatan trat der Schweiß auf die Stirn. Er versuchte eine Reihe von Angriffszaubern, von denen jeder einzelne einen normalen Gegner – selbst einen meisterhaft ausgebildeten Magier – zerfetzt hätte. Der Antimage parierte sie alle. Mit einem weiteren Satz blinkte er direkt vor Iònatan, um zum Angriff auszuholen. Schnell materialisierte sich Iònatan gerade so weit weg, dass er außer Reichweite von Maginas Klingen war.

Beide standen sich jetzt keuchend gegenüber und schauten sich voller Hass an. Iònatan ballte die Faust. Anscheinend konnte er dem Antimage mit Zerstörungszaubern nicht viel anhaben, alles schien an ihm abzuprallen … _Ich muss mir eine andere Taktik ausdenken._

Er holte verdeckt einen giftigen Dolch aus seinem Gürtel und warf ihn auf Maginas Schulter. Dabei verschleierte er den Wurf mit einem Nebelzauber, einer lange vergessenen Magie, die er vor ein paar Wochen in einem uralten Buch entdeckt hatte. _Das kennt er bestimmt nicht, mal sehen, ob er eine Antwort darauf hat!_

Der Antimage blickte erschreckt auf, das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt. Dieser Angriff hatte getroffen!

Das Gesicht des Antimages verlor immer mehr an Farbe. Sein rechter Arm – der krampfhaft die violette Klinge hielt – hing schlaff herunter, der Dolch steckte noch. Maginas Hand ging zur Klinge und riss sie aus seinem Fleisch. Sofort lief ihm das Blut in breiten Strömen den Arm hinunter.

 _Interessant_ _! Gegen Zauber ist dieser Antimage fast immun, aber Gift scheint ihm etwas auszumachen._ Iònatan verzog seine Mundwinkel zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln nach oben.

 _Hab’ ich dich!_ Das Gift, das in den Dolch gewirkt war, war stark, und Iònatan wusste, dass der Arm des Antimages bald komplett gelähmt sein würde. Er konzentrierte sich kurz, um dann einen Tornado, der alles vor ihm durch die Luft wirbeln ließ, gefolgt von einem Meteor zu zaubern. Das sollte genügen, um ihm den Rest zu geben.

Als der Tornado durchgerauscht war, war der Platz vor ihm leer. _Verdammt. Er ist entwischt!_

Trotzdem war ihre Begegnung ein Gewinn gewesen – zumindest einer an Erkenntnis. Beim nächsten Mal würde er mehr Giftdolche dabei haben.

Er schaute nach links, um zu sehen, ob die merkwürdige Frau noch da war – aber sie war verschwunden, und die seltsame Energie mit ihr.


	3. Die Wunden lecken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank, Undine, für die chirurgischen Informationen!
> 
>  

Nach der Schlacht wollte Iònatan nur noch seine Ruhe. Er ertrug die geistlosen Kommentare seiner Strategen nicht mehr. „Gewonnen“, „in die Flucht geschlagen“, „ein durchschlagender Erfolg“ – _Von wegen! Sie hatten gar nicht vor, uns zu besiegen. Ihnen ging es von Anfang an nur um diese verdammten Menschen!_

Im Zelt angekommen, schleuderte er seinen Drachenhelm in die Ecke. Die Dienerin, die dort auf ihn wartete, zuckte zusammen, eilte dann zum Helm und stellte ihn vorsichtig auf das dafür vorgesehene Regal. Iònatan ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und starrte frustriert an die Decke. »Holen Sie mir den besten Späher des Lagers!«

Nach ein paar Minuten hörte er eine samtige Stimme.

»Lord Ryunòr? Sie hatten nach mir gefragt?«

Iònatan richtete sich auf. »Treten Sie ein.«

Miss Rikimaru schlüpfte durch den Vorhang und verbeugte sich flüchtig vor ihm. »Es ist mir eine Ehre, Ihnen zu dienen.«

»Ah, Miss Rikimaru«, sagte er. »Na dann ist mein Auftrag ja in guten Händen.«

»Wieso haben Sie mich rufen lassen?«

»Ich möchte, dass Sie eine Frau finden«, sagte Iònatan. »Eine Aomòri. Zauberin, eher klein, rothaarig.«

Amüsiert hob Miss Rikimaru eine Braue. »Eine Frau? Das ist ein eher … _privater_ Auftrag, nehme ich an?«

»Sie haben vielleicht Ideen! Geschäftlich natürlich.«

Ihr Ausdruck wurde wieder maskenartig. »Haben Sie mehr Informationen?«

»Sie ist eine Schildmagierin, mit einer Hexennase und asymmetrischen Augen, Farbe grün oder blau. Anfang dreißig, würde ich schätzen. Besonders wohlhabend scheint sie nicht zu sein.«

»Woher kommt sie?«

»Wenn ich das wüsste, dann hätte ich nicht _Sie_ darauf angesetzt. Zeigen Sie, dass Sie so gut sind wie ihr Ruf. Suchen Sie sie überall in Aomòri.«

Miss Rikimaru nickte langsam.

»Und wenn Sie sie gefunden haben«, fügte Iònatan hinzu und lächelte dunkel, »dann lassen Sie sie nicht aus den Augen, bis ich habe, was ich brauche.«

 

oOOo

 

»Hey, Ferdinand, ich bräuchte hier mal kurz deine Hilfe.«

Ferdinand, der sich gerade über eine Patientin beugte, blickte hoch. »Gleich, gib’ mir noch eine Minute!«

Klara streckte ihren Daumen nach oben. »Super, danke!« Sie wandte sich wieder zu Magina und schaute ihm prüfend ins Gesicht. _Muriel, sieht er blass aus!_

»Magina, ich muss deine Wunde ausbrennen. Desinfizieren allein hilft da leider nicht mehr, dafür ist sie zu tief.«

Er versuchte, unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen zu grinsen. »Umso besser. Gutes altes Handwerk und keine Magie!«

Klara seufzte _. Ob du das nach der Behandlung immer noch so siehst, wage ich zu bezweifeln …_ Sie nahm ein langes Metallstäbchen mit einem Holzgriff und hielt es in die Flamme. »Magina, bitte setz’ dich hin, mit dem Rücken gegen den Baumstumpf dort.«

Kaèl blickte sie aus großen Augen an, begleitete Magina zu dem Baum und half ihm, sich zu setzen. Er nahm Maginas gesunde Hand in die seine und küsste sie hastig. »Wird das sehr schmerzhaft, Klara?«, fragte er und seine Augen flackerten.

Sie vermied einen Kommentar und konzentrierte sich auf das Metallstäbchen, das mittlerweile hell-orange glühte.

Kaèl fluchte. »Dieser verdammte Ryunòr!«

Magina schüttelte den Kopf. »Reg‘ dich nicht so auf, Schatz. Es wird schon wieder. Ich hab’ Schlimmeres erlebt.«

Ferdinand war mittlerweile fertig geworden und trat neben Klara. Er schaute gebannt auf das glühende Metall. »Was soll ich tun?«

»Magina hat einen giftigen Dolch in die Schulter bekommen. Das Gift habe ich mit meinen Händen herausgezogen, aber damit die Wunde sich nicht entzündet, muss sie ausgebrannt werden.«

»Oha«, sagte Ferdinand. »Und ich soll seinen Arm fixieren?«

»Das wäre von Vorteil.«

Ferdinand taxierte Maginas Oberarmmuskeln. »Ich bezweifle, dass mir das gelingt.«

Klara winkte ab. »Ich denke, Magina kann sich so weit kontrollieren, dass du nicht allzu stark gegenhalten musst, immerhin meditiert er jeden Tag vier Stunden! Halt seinen Arm einfach in Position. Und steck’ ihm vorher bitte ein Lederstückchen zwischen die Zähne.«

Ferdinand tat wie geheißen und umfasste dann Maginas Arm mit beiden Händen.

Klara nahm das Metallstäbchen aus dem Feuer und trat vor Magina. Ein letzter prüfender Blick. »Bist du bereit?«

Er nickte. Sie wirkte einen Schmerzzauber und stach dann mit dem glühenden Metall in die Wunde. Es zischte, Magina sog scharf die Luft ein, aber wie Klara erwartet hatte, hielt er den Arm ruhig.

_Muriel, Magina, manchmal denkt man, du bist aus Stahl! Vielleicht sollte ich auch mehr meditieren …_

Langsam fuhr sie mit dem Stäbchen die innere Kontur der Wunde nach, dabei versuchte sie, den Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch zu ignorieren und eine ruhige Hand zu behalten. Erleichtert zog sie es wieder heraus und sprühte etwas Alkohol aus dem kleinen Fläschchen, das für solche Zwecke immer an ihrem Gürtel baumelte, darüber.

»Du hast es geschafft!«

Er spuckte das Lederstück aus dem Mund und atmete auf. »Ich habe doch gesagt, es gibt Schlimmeres.« Dabei schenkte er Kaèl ein schmerzverzogenes Grinsen. »Zum Beispiel, wie der nervöse Herr hier meine Hand zerdrückt!«

Kaèl ließ die Hand los und schaute zu Boden. »Ich wollte dir nur helfen, Schatz«, sagte er.

Maginas Lächeln wurde warm. Er griff nach Kaèls Arm und zog ihn enger an sich heran. »Und das tust du auch.«

Weil er immer noch recht blass wirkte, sagte Klara schnell: »Ich weiß, dass du Magie nicht magst, aber das wird dir helfen!«, und legte dabei ihre Hände dicht neben die Wunde, um ihm die letzten Reste von Gift und Schmerz herauszuziehen.

Nach und nach entspannten sich Maginas Züge, und die Farbe kehrte in seine Wangen zurück. Klara machte noch ein Weilchen weiter, nahm dann aber die Hände weg, als die Erschöpfung zu groß wurde.

Magina lächelte ihr zu. »Ach Klara, an _diese_ Art von Magie kann selbst ich mich gewöhnen. Es tut fast gar nicht mehr weh!«

Sie grinste und zwinkerte ihm zu. Als sich Kaèl vergewissert hatte, dass sein Geliebter wohlauf war, entspannte er sich sichtlich, und sein übliches, überhebliches Lächeln kehrte zurück.

Der Dolch hatte tief in Maginas Muskel gesteckt, deshalb musste die Schulter entlastet werden. Ferdinand und sie legten mit geübten Griffen Druckverband und Schlinge an.

Der junge Krankenpfleger konnte zwar als Mensch in den Schlachten nicht viel beisteuern, aber er half Klara jedes Mal danach, die Verletzten zu versorgen. Auch wenn Ferdinand aufgrund seiner Unerfahrenheit manchmal ein wenig hektisch an die Dinge heranging, so waren sie doch mittlerweile ein eingespieltes Team geworden.

Sie positionierte Maginas Arm in der Schlinge. »So, das war’s!« Dann warf sie ihm einen langen Blick zu. »Diesmal hast du Glück gehabt, Magina. Ein paar Minuten später, und dein Arm hätte wahrscheinlich unheilbare Schäden von dem Gift davongetragen. Du hättest sofort Hilfe suchen sollen!«

»Er hatte eher Glück, dass ich zufällig in seiner Nähe war und mich mit ihm von Ryunòrs Meteor wegmaterialisiert habe«, warf Kaèl ein. »Was würdest du nur ohne meine unvergleichliche Kenntnis der Magie machen, mein armer Mönch?«

Magina lachte gequält. »Als wäre das mit meinem Arm nicht genug für einen Tag, da muss mich ausgerechnet dieser arrogante Möchtegern-Meister der arkanen Künste retten!«

»Waaaas? Was meinst du bitte mit 'Möchtegern'? Ich bin ein Leuchtfeuer des Wissens, das über ein schwarzes Meer der Ignoranz flammt.«

Magina zog ihn mit seinem unverletzten Arm an sich. »Sag‘ ich doch. Du bist nicht nur ein Möchtegern, sondern auch noch ein verdammt arroganter.« Dann fing er an zu grinsen. »Aber wenigstens bist du mein Möchtegern«, fügte er hinzu und küsste Kaèl leidenschaftlich.

»Jungs, könnt ihr mich bitte erst mal zu Ende arbeiten lassen? Ferdinand und ich haben noch ein paar andere Verletzte zu versorgen. Wir hatten gerade eine Schlacht, ihr erinnert euch vielleicht?« Klara verdrehte die Augen, konnte aber ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. _Die beiden sind schon sehr niedlich zusammen._

Magina wurde wieder ernst. »Ich frage mich, wie er das mit dem Giftdolch geschafft hat. Normalerweise sehe ich solche Angriffe kommen, aber da war ich wie im Nebel.«

Kaèl strich sich mit der Hand übers Kinn. »Wahrscheinlich hat er eine neue Art von Verhüllungszauber entwickelt, um die Flugbahn des Dolches zu vertuschen. Wir sollten uns eine Taktik dagegen ausdenken, wenn du wieder gesund bist. Ich jedenfalls will nicht noch mal so etwas miterleben müssen.« Er schauderte.

»Leider dauert das noch zwei Wochen, so lange muss dein Arm erst mal in der Schlinge bleiben«, schaltete Klara sich ein.

»Zwei Wochen kein Sparring?«, rief Magina. »Verdammt!«

Klara räumte die Instrumente in ihren Medizinkoffer. »So, ich muss weiter.« Sie besann sich, drehte sich noch einmal um, und drückte Magina einen Kuss auf die Wange. »Vielen Dank noch mal, dass du für mich in die Bresche gesprungen bist! Wahrscheinlich hast du mir das Leben gerettet.«

»Ach Klara, wie oft hast du schon einem von uns mit deinen magischen Schilden das Leben gerettet, du musst dich nicht bedanken.«

Sie lächelte. »In zwei Wochen wieder gemeinsames Sparring?«

Maginas Augen blitzten. »In zehn Tagen!«

 _Dieser Antimage ist einfach unbelehrbar,_ dachte sie.

Sie schaute zu Ferdinand. »Danke! Machen wir noch einen Rundgang über das Schlachtfeld?«

Als er nickte, nahm sie ihr Medizinköfferchen und meinte zu Magina: »So, ich bin dann weg. Bitte sei einmal vernünftig und bleib’ heute und morgen im Bett, um dich zu schonen!«

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Kaèls Augen bei dem Wort »Bett« aufblitzten, und die beiden, Arm in Arm, Richtung der Sammelstelle der Wagen nach Tukàta gingen. _Die Glücklichen,_ dachte sie, _ich würde jetzt auch gern heimfahren._

Sie stapften zusammen durch den Matsch und drehten jeden der reglos auf dem Boden liegenden Körper mit einem Stock um, um niemanden zu übersehen, der noch lebte. Die heutige Schlacht hatte auf beiden Seiten viele Opfer gefordert, die auf dem Acker verstreut lagen, und so kamen sie nur langsam voran.

Nuòvi war seit Wochen von der Armee der Ryunòrs belagert worden, mittlerweile litten die Bewohner und Bewohnerinnen furchtbaren Hunger. Da sie so nicht mehr lange durchhalten konnten, hatte sich Lady Midòri, die Herrscherin Aomòris, eine neue Taktik ausgedacht: Sie hatte Truppen geschickt, welche die Belagerer auf offener Flur angriffen. Dies diente aber nur als Ablenkungsmanöver, um so die Menschen Nuòvis ungestört ins sichere Tukàta, die größte Festung Aomòris, zu bringen.

Denn würde Nuòvi fallen, so sah es für die dort lebenden Menschen schlecht aus: Zwar behandelten die Belagerer die Magier, die ihnen in die Hände fielen fair, aber Menschen töteten sie, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Die Strategie war erfolgreich gewesen, und jetzt war es an Klara und Ferdinand, die letzten Lebenden einzusammeln. Danach mussten sie Nuòvi endgültig seinem Schicksal überlassen.

»Was ich mich schon länger gefragt habe«, meinte Ferdinand, »die beiden sind zusammen, oder?«

Klara unterdrückte ein Lachen. _Ach Ferdinand, du Schnellmerker!_ Weil es einige homophobe Reaktionen darauf gab, versuchten Magina und Kaèl zwar, ihre Beziehung nicht allzu publik zu machen, aber so richtig gelang das dem turtelnden Paar nicht.

»Ja, die beiden sind ein Paar. Und was für eines.«

»Ein Antimage und ein hochwohlgeborener Magier«, lachte Ferdinand, »das ist auch mal was Neues!«

_»Was Neues« passt nicht ganz, immerhin sind die beiden schon fast zehn Jahre zusammen. Auch wenn sie nicht so wirken mit ihrem ewigen Geknutsche und den Neckereien._

Ferdinand warf ihr einen neugierigen Blick zu. »Wie haben sie sich eigentlich kennengelernt? Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass Lord Sunstrider so jemanden wie Magina an sich heranlässt, er wirkt immer so arrogant und unzugänglich.«

Klara nickte bedeutsam. »So wirkt er auf alle, die ihn nicht gut kennen.« Im Geiste fügte sie hinzu: _Um ehrlich zu sein, sogar immer noch auf mich._

»Magina hat vor einigen Jahren versucht, Kaèl zu töten, aber der hat sich ziemlich effektiv gewehrt!«, meinte sie grinsend. »So haben sie sich kennengelernt!«

Ferdinands Gesicht entgleiste. »Wie bitte? Er wollte ihn töten?«

»Na ja, er wird ja nicht umsonst 'der Antimage' genannt. Ein paar Jahre lang hat er richtig Jagd auf Magier gemacht und allen die Kehle aufgeschlitzt, die das Pech hatten, ihm und seinen Waffen in die Quere zu kommen. Und da gehörte Kaèl eben dazu.«

»Ich hatte davon schon gerüchteweise gehört, aber das nicht geglaubt, er wirkt so nett«, sagte Ferdinand.

»Er ist nett!«, erwiderte Klara. »Sonst wäre er nicht mein bester Freund. Aber er hat auch ein paar furchtbare Dinge getan, bevor er mit Kaèl zusammengekommen ist. Allerdings kann man Maginas damaliges Verhalten auch – zumindest in begrenztem Maße – verstehen, wenn man seine Geschichte kennt.«

Sie stockte. »Warte mal, Ferdinand!« _Da war doch etwas …_

Eine Person lag fast verborgen unter der Leiche eines massiven Kriegers, der offensichtlich zur Gänze von einem Eiszauber verbrannt worden war. »Verbrannt« traf es gut, denn diese neue Art von Eiszauber war so kalt, dass er in seiner Wirkung einem Feuerzauber gleichkam.

Klara schaute genauer hin. _Hatte sich die Person darunter gerade bewegt?_

Vorsichtig stupste sie der Frau mit dem Stock in die Seite, was ein leises Aufstöhnen zur Folge hatte.

Keuchend zogen sie die Leiche des Kriegers von ihr weg, und Klara kniete sich neben die Magierin. Sie war jung, vielleicht gerade volljährig, und Klara vermutete, dass dies ihre erste Schlacht gewesen war.

»Hallo? Können Sie mich hören?«

Die Kriegerin nickte matt.

»Was ist mit Ihnen?«, fragte Klara.

»Etwas hat mich getroffen«, murmelte die Frau, »und ich glaube, ich bin ohnmächtig geworden. Zumindest erinnere ich mich an nichts … und jetzt tut mein rechter Fuß furchtbar weh.«

Klara lächelte freundlich. »Keine Sorge«, sagte sie, »ich sehe mir Ihren Fuß einmal an.« Sie zog vorsichtig den Schuh vom Fuß und griff mit der Hand nach dem Socken. Dann zuckte sie zusammen. _Oh nein! Das Schwarze dort ist überhaupt kein Socken … es ist die Haut!_ Der Fuß wirkte wie in Teer getunkt: schwarz, trocken und ledrig.

Anscheinend hatte der Eiszauber, der den Krieger über ihr getötet hatte, auch den Fuß der Magierin erwischt und ihn bis knapp über dem Knöchel verbrannt. Sie würden amputieren müssen. _So etwas hat mir gerade noch gefehlt heute._

Klara atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus und stand wieder auf. Sie lächelte der Kriegerin, die jeder ihrer Bewegungen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen folgte, ein wenig gezwungen zu. »Ich sehe, was das Problem ist! Wir werden uns um Sie kümmern!« Sie bemühte sich, ihre Stimme zuversichtlich klingen zu lassen, aber innerlich war ihr flau im Magen.

Ferdinand schaute sie fragend an und wusste anscheinend nicht, was zu tun war. _Hoffentlich sagt er jetzt nichts Unüberlegtes,_ dachte sie inständig. Zum Glück schien er noch nicht begriffen zu haben, was los war.

Hastig suchte sie nach dem Betäubungsmittel. Mit der Flasche in der Hand beugte sie sich über die junge Frau. »Bitte trinken Sie das, es wird Ihnen helfen«, sagte sie, um einen ausgeglichen Tonfall bemüht. Die Frau griff nach der Flasche und trank langsam, in kleinen Schlucken, dabei verzog sich ihr Gesicht immer mehr zu einer angeekelten Grimasse. Als sie fertig war, schüttelte sie sich. »Das war widerlich!«

Sie wollte die Flasche Klara zurückreichen, war aber bereits so benommen, dass diese ihr aus der Hand glitt.

Klara meinte freundlich: »Wie heißen Sie?«

»Kendra … Trevor.«

»Gut, Miss Trevor. Zählen Sie jetzt bitte bis zehn.«

Miss Trevor runzelte die Stirn, fing dann aber an: »Eins … zwei … drei … v-vvvvvv.« Und sie war ohnmächtig.

Klara richtete sich auf und wandte sich zu Ferdinand. »Wir haben jetzt eine halbe Stunde. Bis dahin muss der Fuß amputiert sein und die Wunde ausgebrannt!«

Ferdinand riss die Augen auf. »Was, warum?«

Klara zeigte auf Miss Trevors Fuß. »Siehst du das? Das sind keine Socken. Das ist nekrotisches Fleisch. Der komplette Fuß ist tot!« Ferdinands Gesicht färbte sich grünlich und er würgte. Klara seufzte innerlich. _Ferdinand_ _, mach‘ jetzt bitte nicht schlapp, ich brauche dich hier!_

Zum Glück fing er sich schnell wieder und nickte ihr zu. Klara wühlte in ihrer Tasche und trat mit der Säge neben die Frau. »Bist du bereit?«

 

Sie waren schnell. Nach zehn Minuten hatte Ferdinand, immer noch mit leicht grünlichem Gesicht, den Fuß in der Hand und Klara versprühte großzügig Alkohol über dem Stumpf. Danach wirkte sie noch einen Wundregenerationszauber, denn die Frau würde gesunde Haut für die Prothese brauchen, die sie bald für den Rest ihres Lebens tragen würde. Auch Magie hatte ihre Grenzen und es gab bedauerlicherweise noch keinen Zauber, der ganze Körperteile nachwachsen ließ.

»Keine Sorge, Ferdinand, ich werde Lucie bitten, ihr eine solide Prothese zu basteln. Natürlich wird sie erst mal üben müssen, aber dann läuft sie damit fast so flink wie vor der Schlacht.«

Ferdinand biss sich auf die Lippe und vermied einen Kommentar.

Gemeinsam trugen sie die immer noch ohnmächtige Frau zum geräumigen Planwagen, in dem die verwundeten Magier nach Tukàta gebracht wurden.

Beim Gedanken daran, dass Miss Trevor bald aufwachen und den Stumpf entdecken würde, wurde ihr unwohl. Es war nicht ihre Art, eine so schwerwiegende Operation ohne Einverständnis der Patientin durchzuführen, aber sie wusste, dass es im Krankenhaus nach bedeutsamen Schlachten immer drunter und drüber ging. Sie wollte nicht riskieren, dass die Frau erst nach mehreren Tagen behandelt wurde, wenn sich bereits weitere Körperteile entzündet hätten. Und um eine Amputation kamen sie auf keinen Fall herum.

Am Wagen angekommen, legten sie die Kriegerin auf eines der Feldbetten und setzten sich daneben, darauf wartend, dass sie aufwachte. _Sie sollte nicht allein sein, wenn sie begreift, was los ist._

Klara merkte, dass Ferdinand immer noch geknickt wirkte und versuchte, ihn mit Erzählungen abzulenken. »Ich hatte dir ja gar nicht die Geschichte von Magina und Kaèl zu Ende erzählt. Also, wo war ich stehengeblieben. Ach so, wieso Magina Magier gejagt hat …«

Ferdinand nickte dankbar, und sie erzählte:

»Er kommt aus Dinstermor, und zwar aus einem Dorf nahe der Grenze zu Finistère, nicht gerade eine vom Glück gesegnete Region. Seine Familie war arm, aber Magina ehrgeizig. Er wollte mehr aus sich machen, als nur ein einfacher Bauer zu werden, und hat sich als Jugendlicher einer Gruppe von Turstarkuri-Mönchen angeschlossen. Dort hat er für sie gekocht, und sie haben ihn dafür in die Künste des Kampfes und der Meditation eingeführt.

Nach ein paar Jahren wurde der Tempel von einer der vielen plündernden und mordenden Horden Magier heimgesucht.«

»Wie ungerecht!«, rief Ferdinand, »Dabei waren die Turstarkuri-Mönche doch im Krieg auf Seiten der Magier!«

Sie seufzte. »Das stimmt. Aber in den Grenzgebieten Finistères ist es heutzutage für viele Magier fast schon ein Hobby, Menschen zu hetzen, und es scheint ihnen dabei egal zu sein, wen genau sie erwischen.«

Ferdinand schnaubte verächtlich.

»Es kam, wie es kommen musste«, fuhr Klara fort, »Die Mönche waren auf solche Angriffe nicht vorbereitet, und die Magier überwältigten sie mühelos. Magina hatte Glück im Unglück. Er war an dem Tag ausgeschickt worden, um Spenden aus dem Dorf zu sammeln. Als er zurückkam, brannte der Tempel bereits lichterloh, und er konnte nur aus der Ferne zusehen, wie die Mönche einer nach dem anderen abgeschlachtet wurden.«

Die Kriegerin bewegte sich wieder. Klara stellte sich rasch daneben und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. »Wie fühlen Sie sich, Miss Trevor?«

Miss Trevors Augen weiteten sich. »Wo bin ich?«, fragte sie mit belegter Stimme. »Was ist passiert?«

»Sie wurden in der Schlacht verwundet, und wir bringen Sie deshalb ins Krankenhaus, nach Tukàta.«

Miss Trevor versuchte, sich aufzurichten, und schaute um sich. Sie stockte, als ihr Blick an ihrem Stumpf hängen blieb. Lange Zeit starrte sie darauf, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Klara drückte sanft ihre Schulter. »Sie wurden von einem Eiszauber am Fuß erwischt, und wir mussten amputieren.«

Die Frau riss die Augen auf.

»Es gibt sehr gute Prothesen«, fügte Klara schnell hinzu, »ich verspreche Ihnen, Sie werden bald wieder laufen.«

Erst jetzt schien Miss Trevor zu begreifen, was los war. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. »Nein!«

Klaras Magen zog sich zusammen, aber sie versuchte, weiterhin Ruhe auszustrahlen. Sie drückte Miss Trevors Schulter ein wenig fester. »Es tut mir leid.«

Die Frau schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. »Das… ist nicht möglich. Das kann nicht sein!«, und fing laut an zu weinen. Zwischen den Schluchzern sagte sie: »Sie können doch … nicht einfach … so … meinen Fuß …« Ihre Stimme versagte.

Mit einer wütenden Handbewegung wischte sie die Tränen weg und schaute wieder hoch. Sie kniff die Brauen zusammen und funkelte Klara an. »So jemand wie Sie hat doch kein Recht, darüber zu entscheiden, was mit meinem Fuß passiert! Was wollen Sie denn bitte für eine Heilerin sein – Sie sind doch selbst nicht mehr als ein Krüppel!«

Klara schluckte. Fieberhaft suchte sie nach einer passenden Antwort, aber Ferdinand zog sie schnell zur Seite. »Klara, ich rede mit ihr, mach mal eine Pause.«

Sie versuchte ein Lächeln und stieg aus dem Wagen. Draußen setzte sie sich auf einen großen Stein und atmete tief durch.

Klara war Ablehnung gewöhnt – seit ihrer Geburt auf einem Auge blind und schielend, auf einem Ohr taub und mit einer auffällig schiefen Nase versehen, wurde sie von klein auf zum Ziel des Gespötts ihrer Mitschüler. Der Spott verfolgte sie über ihre gesamte Jugendzeit und ließ erst nach, als sie anfing als Heilerin zu arbeiten. Die meisten Leute respektierten Heiler und dieser Status gab ihr einen gewissen Schutz. Dennoch kamen unangenehme Situationen wie diese häufiger vor, als ihr recht war.

Ferdinand trat kopfschüttelnd aus dem Wagen. »Ich denke, sie hat sich beruhigt!«

Sie versuchte zu lächeln. »Danke, Ferdinand!«, und sie nahmen ihren Rundgang wieder auf.

»Das war wirklich ungerecht!«, sagte Ferdinand.

Klara zuckte mit den Schultern. »Sie ist sehr jung und hat gerade ihren Fuß verloren. Natürlich ist sie da geschockt. Leider reagieren die Leute in solchen Situationen oft so. Irgendjemand muss ja Schuld an ihrer Misere haben.«

»Es tut mir leid, dass dir immer so ein Mist passiert«, sagte er seufzend, »dabei bist du so eine gute Ärztin!«

Klara wischte die Bemerkung mit einer lässigen Geste weg. »Ach, Ferdinand, mittlerweile prallt das an mir ab. Man gewöhnt sich daran.« Für sich dachte sie: _Nein, tut man leider nicht. Komischerweise schmerzt es immer wieder aufs Neue._

Schweigend stapften sie weiter über den matschigen Acker. Irgendwann war dieser mal ein Weizenfeld gewesen, denn hier und dort lugten noch ein paar junge Halme aus dem Braun, aber die Pferdehufe und die Füße der vielen hundert Kämpfenden hatten das zarte Grün in einen trostlosen Morast verwandelt. Mittlerweile sahen viele Regionen im Süden Aomòris so aus, und selbst dort, wo die Schlachten nicht unmittelbar tobten, traute sich kaum jemand mehr, ein Feld zu bestellen. Wer wusste schon, was morgen sein würde. _Die Landschaft passt zu meiner Stimmung,_ dachte Klara.

Ferdinand hob eine Hand. »Klara, hier lebt noch einer!«

Nach der unschönen Episode war sie fast froh über die Ablenkung.

Sie knieten neben den Krieger nieder und drehten ihn auf den Rücken. Er hatte eine armselige Rüstung getragen, die lediglich seinen Torso bedeckte, und war am Arm getroffen worden. Das Blut hatte seinen Ärmel von der Schulter abwärts rot getränkt, dass es triefte. _Splitterzauber sind aber auch wirklich fies,_ dachte sie.

Ferdinand drehte sich zu ihr und zeigte auf das Drachensymbol auf der Brust des Kriegers. »Es ist einer der anderen. Was machen wir mit ihm?«

Klara tastete prüfend nach der Wunde am Arm. Sie seufzte. Der Zauber hatte den Oberarmknochen des Mannes buchstäblich zerschmettert.

 _Kein Wunder, dass er noch hier liegt. Er ist bestimmt halb wahnsinnig vor Schmerzen._ Sie musterte ihn, und er starrte aus großen, glasigen Augen zurück.

»Wir können ihn hier nicht so liegen lassen!«, erklärte sie und schaute zu Ferdinand. Dieser runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts dazu.

Klara wirkte einen schnellen Schmerzzauber und nahm den zerschmetterten Arm in ihre linke Hand. Mit rechts zog sie per Telekinese die Knochensplitter zusammen, dass es knirschte. Der Mann schrie auf und versuchte instinktiv, von ihr weg zu robben, aber sie hielt dagegen.

»Ich will Ihnen nur helfen! Es ist gleich vorbei.« Sie drehte sich zu Ferdinand. »Tu doch was, halt ihn fest!«

Widerwillig tat er wie geheißen. Klara ärgerte sich. _Mein Gott, Ferdinand, wegen_ dem _armen Tropf hier verlieren wir den Krieg nicht!_

Als der Knochen wieder halbwegs an Ort und Stelle war, vernähte sie die Wunde mit geschickten Fingern und desinfizierte sie mit Alkohol. Zum Abschluss wirkte sie zwei Regenerationszauber, einen für ein rasches Knochenwachstum und dann einen, der die Haut schneller heilen ließ, und legte einen Verband an. Auf diese Weise würde der Mann seinen Arm in wenigen Tagen wieder benutzen können.

Ferdinand warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, aber half ihr dann doch, den Mann vom Schlachtfeld wegzutragen.

Sie lächelte dem Krieger freundlich zu. »Ich hoffe, Sie bekommen bald Hilfe, aber wenn alles schief läuft, dann sollten Sie es auch bis morgen früh schaffen, wenn die Truppen zurückkehren. Viel Glück!«

Sie stand auf und wischte sich mit ihrem Taschentuch die blutigen Hände sauber. »Weiter geht’s!«

Als sie außer Hörweite des Mannes waren, trat Ferdinand mit voller Wucht gegen einen Stein, der mit einem lauten "Klonk" an der Rüstung einer toten Kriegerin abprallte. Er blieb stehen und sah zu ihr. »Klara, so jemand wie der hat bestimmt viele von uns auf dem Gewissen! Wieso behandelst du ihn?«

»Ferdinand, der arme Kerl dort kann sich nicht mal eine ordentliche Rüstung leisten, der ist sicherlich einer vom Fußvolk. Ich glaube nicht, dass es ihm Spaß macht, hier zu kämpfen.«

Ferdinand verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper.

»Der versucht auch nur zu überleben, so wie wir«, sagte sie.

Ohne zu antworten, setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung.

Eine Zeitlang liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. »Weißt du …«, sagte Ferdinand zögerlich, »ich habe es einfach so satt mit diesen Angriffen. Unsere Krieger sterben, um Aomòri zu verteidigen, aber mit jeder Schlacht reißen diese Magidioten mehr von unserem Land an sich. Irgendwann stehen sie vor den Toren Tukàtas, und dann ist es aus für meine Familie und mich. Dann werden sie keine Gnade walten lassen mit uns, weil wir Menschen sind!«

Klara ließ den Kopf hängen. »Ich weiß. Meine besten Freunde sind auch Menschen. Glaub‘ mir, ich tue alles, damit wir hier in Frieden leben können!« Sie richtete sich auf und fügte mit entschlossener Stimme hinzu: »Aber selbst wenn die Drachenarmee irgendwann vor den Toren Tukàtas steht – so leicht machen wir es ihnen nicht! Immerhin haben wir hohe, feste Mauern und einen robusten magischen Schutzwall. Daran kommen sie nicht vorbei.« _Hoffentlich …_

Ferdinand lächelte matt. »Lass uns über was anderes reden. Erzähl mir lieber noch was von Magina. Das mit dem Kloster hat sich furchtbar angehört!«

»Gute Idee!«, rief Klara, erleichtert über den Themenwechsel.

In Momenten wie diesem lenkten Ferdinand und sie sich immer mit Witzen und Geschichten vom Horror des Schlachtfeldes ab, eine Taktik, die recht gut funktionierte.

»Weil er den Mönchen nicht helfen konnte, hatte Magina danach jahrelang furchtbare Schuldgefühle. Er hat sogar jetzt noch oft Albträume davon! Deshalb hat er sich damals allein in die Berge zurückgezogen und wie ein Besessener trainiert und meditiert. Und er ist gut geworden, sehr gut.«

Ferdinand grinste. »Ich habe ihm in den Schlachten schon oft zugesehen. Er ist eine regelrechte Kampfmaschine!«

»Das ist er!«, meinte Klara lachend, »Ich kann nur mit ihm Sparring machen, weil er nett ist. Wenn er sich wirklich bemühen würde, dann hätte ich keine Chance gegen ihn!«

»Seine Waffen sehen aber auch ganz schön gefährlich aus.«

Klara nickte vielsagend.

Ferdinand dachte kurz nach. »Wie hält er sich eigentlich Zaubersprüche vom Hals?«

»Na ja, entweder er blinkt weg, oder er lässt sie abprallen. Durch die jahrelange Meditation hat er gelernt, einen Schutzschild um sich aufzubauen, der ihn gegen die meisten magischen Angriffe resistent macht.«

Er pfiff zwischen den Zähnen. »So etwas würde ich auch gern beherrschen! Manchmal fühle ich mich ziemlich unbedarft als Mensch unter lauter Magiern.«

»Ach, Ferdinand«, seufzte sie. »Du machst das hier wirklich klasse! Zaubern ist nicht alles!« Als er immer noch kritisch schaute, zwinkerte sie ihm zu. »Ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, dass Menschenmedizin in vielen Punkten mindestens genauso effektiv ist wie unsere Tränke und Zauber, auch wenn die magisch Heilenden das nicht so gern hören! Frag‘ doch mal Lucie, was jetzt schon technisch alles möglich ist – und ihr habt noch eine Menge Potential!«

Während Ferdinand einen starr daliegenden Krieger auf Lebenszeichen untersuchte, sagte er: »Du hast mir das mit dem Antimage und Lord Sunstrider aber noch nicht zu Ende erzählt. Dabei könnte ich eine schnulzig-romantische Geschichte jetzt ganz gut gebrauchen!«

Sie lächelte ihm kurz zu. »In Ordnung. Wo war ich stehengeblieben? Ach ja, Magina war jetzt ein gefürchteter Krieger … Um die Mönche zu rächen, ist er irgendwann aus seinem Exil zurückgekehrt und hat für ein paar Jahre unbarmherzig alles, was mit Magie zu tun hat, verfolgt und getötet, darunter einige berühmte Adelige. Mit den Jahren machte er sich einen Ruf als gefährlicher Antimage, gehasst und gefürchtet von der magischen Welt.«

Ferdinand kniff die Brauen zusammen. »Ja, _das_ ist romantisch!«

 

Sie fanden einen Krieger, der von einer Schockwelle in eine Fichte geschleudert worden war. Ein Ast hatte sich durch seinen Oberschenkel gebohrt, und der Mann war mittlerweile völlig verängstigt. Er wimmerte leise und Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen hinunter. Wohlweislich ließen sie den Ast an Ort und Stelle und Klara wirkte lediglich ein paar Schmerz- und Beruhigungszauber, um ihn zum Wagen schaffen zu können.

Als Letztes trugen sie eine Elbin zum Wagen, die sie ohnmächtig, mit dem Gesicht nach unten, im Matsch gefunden hatten. Wie durch ein Wunder war sie nicht erstickt, und Klara hoffte, dass sie nur von einem Betäubungszauber lahmgelegt worden war und bald wieder aufwachen würde.

Als sie fertig waren, nickte Klara der Schlachtfeldreinigerin Undine zu, die am Rand auf ihren Einsatz wartete und dabei ungeduldig hin und her wippte. Sie trug einen grünlichen Hut mit einem orangenen Aufnäher, auf den eine durchgestrichene Ratte gestickt war. Undine nickte auch und grinste sie dann breit an. »Kann ich endlich loslegen?«

Klara versuchte ein Lächeln. »Äh … ja … genau.«

Undine hielt ihren Daumen hoch. »Super! Verbrennen und Pulverisieren!«

Klara war der burschikosen Frau mit der grasgrünen Latzhose ein paar Mal nach Gefechten begegnet, aber die Schlachtfeldreinigerin blieb ihr immer ein wenig unheimlich. Natürlich war es wichtig, nach einer Schlacht die Leichen zu verbrennen, um Seuchen und Rattenplagen zu verhindern, aber Undine schien sich regelrecht über diese Aufgabe zu _freuen_. Auch heute summte sie ein fröhliches Lied, während sie ihre Feuerzauber wirkte und alles um sie herum verbrannte. Die Luft füllte sich mit schwarzem Rauch und dem Geruch nach gegrilltem Fleisch.

 _Gut_ _, dass ich keine Tiere esse,_ dachte Klara abwesend, _sonst müsste ich jedes Mal, wenn ich mir etwas vom Grill hole, daran denken!_

Schnell lief sie mit Ferdinand weiter zum Planwagen. _Ob Undine wohl gerne grillt?_

 

Es war eine bittere Entscheidung gewesen, Nuòvi endgültig aufzugeben, und die Stimmung im Wagen war entsprechend gedrückt. Niemand sagte etwas, die meisten der Verletzten versuchten zu schlafen oder zumindest mit geschlossenen Augen zu dösen. Klara sah zu der Kriegerin, der sie den Fuß amputiert hatte, aber diese starrte mit leeren Augen auf die gegenüberliegende Plane und schien sie nicht wahrzunehmen.

Erleichtert quetschte sie sich neben Ferdinand auf die harte Holzbank und meinte so leise, dass nur er es hörte: »So, auf der Rückfahrt erzähle ich dir endlich den romantischen Teil der Geschichte.«

Er zwinkerte ihr zu. »Das habe ich mir heute aber auch wirklich verdient!«

Sie lachte. _Und ich mir auch_ _,_ dachte sie. Sie mochte Maginas und Kaèls Geschichte und fing wieder an zu erzählen:

»Irgendwann traf Magina Kaèl Sunstrider, einen Elben und Sohn des angesehenen Magiergeschlechts der Sunstrider, den Herrschenden Fukuòkas.

Kaèl galt nicht nur als einer der berühmtesten und mächtigsten Magier des Landes, zu allem Überfluss war er wegen seiner hochwohlgeborenen Herkunft auch noch unglaublich arrogant. Selbst die meisten der anderen Adeligen mochten ihn nicht.«

Ferdinand kicherte.

Klara versuchte, sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen, und erzählte weiter: »Natürlich war so jemand wie er Magina ein Dorn im Auge, und er forderte Kaèl zum Zweikampf.

Kaèl hat mir mal erzählt, dass er Magina sofort so anziehend fand, dass er Mühe hatte, vernünftig zu kämpfen. Außerdem wirkte Magina auf ihn nicht wie ein grausamer Kämpfer, den es zu vernichten galt, sondern wie ein junger Mann, der zu viel Schlechtes erlebt hatte – und so jemanden möchte man nicht gern töten!

Der erste Kampf endete darin, dass Kaèl sich unsichtbar machte und davonschlich, zur großen Frustration Maginas.

Allerdings war das nicht das Ende der Geschichte, denn Kaèl liebt es zu provozieren: Es bereitete ihm außerordentlich viel Freude, Magina immer wieder aufs Neue zu reizen und zu locken. Und Magina ließ sich außerordentlich gern reizen, vor allem von Kaèl. Sie kämpften von da an regelmäßig. Zuerst hat Magina die Kämpfe nur aus Hass weitergeführt – zumindest redete er sich das ein – aber irgendwann hatte auch er seinen Spaß daran.«

Sie grinste. »Vor allem, als die Kämpfe immer physischer wurden.«

Ferdinand war jetzt ganz Ohr. »Lord Sunstrider hat sich zu physischen Kämpfen hinreißen lassen? In _seinen_ edlen Gewändern?«

»Na ja, sagen wir so, er konnte noch nie die Finger von Magina lassen«, sagte sie lachend, »aber er ist kein Ringkämpfer. Er hat eher mit Tricks wie Illusionen getäuscht, um Magina abzulenken und ihn dann aus der Unsichtbarkeit heraus angegriffen …«

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. »Außerdem wage ich zu bezweifeln, dass Magina zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch völlig auf das Kämpfen fokussiert war.«

Jetzt mussten sie beide kichern.

Als sie sich beruhigt hatten, meinte Klara: »Irgendwann wurde ein Kampf mal derart … physisch … dass Magina sich nicht länger einreden konnte, dass er das tat, um die Mönche zu rächen. Das hat ihn ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen, und es hat lange gedauert, bis er sich das verziehen hat.

Zum Glück ist Kaèl geduldig … und reich genug, um sich auch langwährende Umwerbungen zu leisten.

Immer wieder stand er vor Maginas Tür, um ihm die schönsten Geschenke zu machen, und immer wieder hat Magina ihm die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen. Aber irgendwann hat sich Magina doch erweichen lassen. Und dann ging es Schlag auf Schlag, und die beiden sind seitdem nicht mehr voneinander losgekommen.«

Ferdinand schaute sie verträumt an. »Das ist wirklich eine schöne Geschichte! So etwas hätte ich Lord Hochwohlgeboren gar nicht zugetraut.«

Klara senkte die Stimme. »Man glaubt das erst, wenn man ihn näher kennt. Bei seinen öffentlichen Auftritten als Sekretär Aomòris wirkt er immer so aristokratisch und kühl, aber bei Magina ist er ganz anders.«

Nach einer Pause fügte sie stirnrunzelnd hinzu: »Leider hat Kaèls Familie das nicht akzeptiert. Als sie von seiner Beziehung mit dem berüchtigten Antimage erfuhr, haben sie ihn verstoßen, dabei ist er ihr einziges Kind! Kaèl meint, sie erwähnen sogar seinen Namen aus Scham nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit, so als hätte es ihn nie gegeben. Deshalb wohnen Magina und Kaèl jetzt hier in einem Apartment und nicht im riesigen Anwesen der Sunstriders unter der Sonne Fukuòkas!«

Ferdinand seufzte. »Manchmal muss man sich eben entscheiden. Aber die beiden wirken glücklich, so wie es ist. Ich wünschte, ich würde mich auch mal so heftig verlieben!«

Klara nickte bedeutsam. »Dito!«

Er schaute sie flüchtig an. »Ich dachte, du wärst glücklich … mit Simon?«

Ihr Gesicht glühte, und sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf. »Es ist kompliziert.«

Sie versuchte, tief durchzuatmen. _Ich werde jetzt keinen Gedanken an Simon verschwenden. Soll_ er _doch ankommen, wenn er noch was von mir will!_ Leider tat es aber doch noch ganz schön weh, seinen Namen zu hören.

Klara lehnte sich tiefer in ihren Sitz und meinte kraftlos: »Ich versuche mal, ein bisschen zu schlafen, in Ordnung?«

Erst jetzt, wo allmählich die Anspannung von ihr fiel, merkte sie, wie erschöpft sie wirklich war. Bereits morgens in der Schlacht hatte sie viele Schutzzauber gewirkt und jeder einzelne zehrte an ihrer Energie. _Und dann diese Frau mit dem erfrorenen Fuß … es war alles etwas viel für einen Tag._

Außerdem war da diese merkwürdige Begegnung mit dem Ryunòr-Sohn gewesen. Bis jetzt war es ihr immer gelungen, ihre Schutzzauber aus dem Verborgenen heraus zu wirken. Aber heute war sie zu nachlässig mit ihrem Verhüllungszauber gewesen, und dieser Mann hatte sie entdeckt. Sie konnte immer noch seinen tödlichen Blick spüren. _Wenn Magina nicht da gewesen wäre …_ Ein Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter.

_Und was war das für ein komisches Gefühl, das ich in seiner Nähe gespürt habe? Als wäre die Luft zwischen uns elektrisiert … Gibt es so etwas wie magische Interferenz?_

So, wie der Mann sie angestarrt hatte, hatte er das vermutlich auch gespürt – hoffentlich würde es ihr in den weiteren Schlachten wieder gelingen, aus dem Verborgenen heraus ihre Schutzzauber zu wirken. Denn etwas entgegenzusetzen hatte sie ihm nicht, falls er sie aufspürte.

Klara hatte sich ihr Leben lang geweigert, Angriffszauber zu lernen. Ihr war der Gedanke zuwider, einem Lebewesen ernsthaft Schaden zuzufügen. Schon in der Schule hatte sie immer schlechte Noten bekommen, wenn sie Dinge in die Luft jagen oder Flüche aussprechen sollte, eine Disziplin, die die meisten Schüler der Magie am höchsten schätzten. Denn immerhin waren Zerstörungszauber die wirksamste Verteidigung gegen die Angriffe der Menschen!

Wahrscheinlich lag Klaras frühe Abneigung gegen Zerstörungszauber vor allem an ihren angeborenen Behinderungen und den daraus resultierenden fiesen Reaktionen der anderen Kinder.

In so einer Situation hatte man meist nur zwei Möglichkeiten – Angriff oder Rückzug. Angewidert von der plumpen Gewalt der anderen entschied Klara sich für Rückzug und freundete sich – statt mit Magiern – mit Musik, Büchern, Tieren und Pflanzen an.

Im Halbschlaf dachte sie: _Nächstes Mal entdeckst du mich nicht …_ und nickte ein.


End file.
